Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. In some cases, the knee prosthesis may also include a prosthetic patella component, which is secured to a posterior side of the patient's surgically-prepared patella. To secure the prosthetic component to the patella, an orthopaedic surgeon may resect the posterior side of the patient's natural patella to prepare the natural patella to receive the prosthetic component. In use, the patella prosthetic component articulates with the patient's natural or prosthetic femur during extension and flexion of the patient's knee.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the knee prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments.